


Are you good enough for Middle Earth?

by Petals_made_of_clouds



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: British, Bullying, Caring Thranduil, Dark Thranduil, England - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humanity, Inspired by Real Events, Lee Pace - Freeform, Legolas - Freeform, Loss of Faith, Love, Low Self Esteem, Mood Swings, Multi, Panic Attacks, Romance, Thranduil - Freeform, being put down, believing in yourself, earthling lost in middle earth, english girl, even middle earth needs makeup artists, faith - Freeform, learning to love, learning to love herself, lee place is awesome as thanduil, makeup artist, thranduil freeform, thranduilistas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petals_made_of_clouds/pseuds/Petals_made_of_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saffanah, a girl who has grown up with people telling her what she should do, and nothing is ever good enough. After being tormented by family, so-called friends and teachers...she just wants to live quietly. She wishes she had a clear idea of what to do, maybe be a doctor or invent something amazing. She knows she can do something amazing with her life, but is scared of failing, and hides herself behind her colours and makeup, preferring to hide in a fantasy world. There was never any sense of belonging, and in a sense felt the world was better off without her. But falling into Middle Earth from her fireplace has started a destiny that she could only have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have so many words in my mind, and sometimes it is difficult putting them to paper.

Sighing and sipping on her hot chocolate, there was only so long she could bear wearing these awful heels. Laughing to herself about the joys of working in the beauty industry. At least only one more hour was left before heading home to get ready for the work Christmas party…that was another thing to not look forward too. She was always designated driver, and this time she was staying overnight at her friends house, which meant a night of holding back her friends her over the toilet! The joys of Christmas!

 

She finished her drink, and washed her cup up hanging it on the stand, when her friend came behind her.“Fanny!”, the girl shouted hugging her from behind. “I don’t know what to wear, I look fat in everything”. The girl thought that was completely and utterly wrong, yet indulged her friend who was evidently fishing for complements. “Oh please Sally! You look gorgeous in everything, and if you are fat…well I am beyond help!”, she responded. Sally tooked a step back from her friend, and leant over the counter and poked at a loaf of bread someone had left. “So okay…which dress to wear then? Do I go with boobs out?” she asked, “Sally! You are not going to listen to what I say, and if you want to get the girls out then do it!! Just make sure you shave your hairy boobs!” the girl joked. Sally hit her friend playfully on her arm, and her eye shot to the clock in the staffroom before dragging her friend down with some urgency.

 

This was the story of Saffanah Etoile Ispahani, 26 years old and currently working in Selfridges in London, she was a makeup artist for Nars. What most people did not know is that she was actually not a stupid girl infatuated with her looks covered in makeup, and had actually finished her doctorate in English Lit. two years ago. She was in and out of office jobs for a few months before landing a full time job at Nars, and despite not making much money in retail, there was a happiness working with makeup. Everyone always liked to share their opinion to Saffanah, from her colleagues who not so secretly judged her for not having any passion to have a ‘proper’ job to her uncle who kept trying to get her to work at his law firm. _Why can’t I just be me, it’s not as if I am starving on the streets…I know I am still living at home but I don’t want to be a billionaire or some genius doctor…why can’t I just be me?_

“Hiya girls!”, Saffanah smiled at the group of school girls who had just come to her counter, and had started giggling at the names of the makeup, “If you want to try anything on just let me know! I know the names are pretty funny right?” she told them. Saffanah went back to cleaning her brushes, and shot a smile over to Sally who was making funny faces at her from behind a giant lipstick, it was part of the new Shu Uemura campaign. Saffanah thought how amazing it would be to have a 5 foot lipstick in her room!

 

_Finally it’s 7pm, I can go now. Do I wear my red fitted dress or go for something flowy….it depends on how much I eat, don’t want to show everyone my food baby!_ Saffanah made her way out of the staff enterance and gave Sally a tight hug, “See you at mine!! Thanks again for picking me up, I don’t want to risk getting a taxi after last time” Sally remarked cringing at past memories. Saffanah held her oyster card in her hand and swung her handbag on her shoulder making her way past the barriers in Bond Street station. It never seems to die down in London, she was looking at all these people with their yellow Selfridges bags, brimming with designer necessities. _It’s so weird, despite all the horrible things that happen in the world, people still need their Louis Vuitton bags and Chanel makeup, I guess sometimes we need to be concerned with our small world or we could become lost in the cruelties of the world._

 

“Ah my stop” she realised, before jumping off at Finsbusy Park, almost getting squashed in the doors of the train and made her way to home. After untangling her earphones with she put them in and pressed play on her recently added playlist which started off with Taylor Swift’s Shake it Off. Saffanah thought how much she could just dance but the sudden urge to pee made her quicken her speed, before coming to a row of houses, and she saw her red Fiat 500c poking out, deciding she needed to get it washed after spotting bird crap on the rear window...it was too cold to do it herself. She struggled with the key, behind the door a bouncing dog made her expression excited and rushed in throwing her arms hastily around a beautiful fluffy retriever and shouting hello on her way to the toilet then slamming the bathroom door, stomach gurgling. _I should not have gone with that sushi for lunch…it was probably marked down for a reason. I really cannot be bothered with the party tonight, I don’t mind everyone getting drunk but it is so tiring acting sociable._ It might seem strange as Saffanah works in beauty, touching people’s faces day in and out…however the counter gave her a sense of security, something she could hide behind, but going out where people she didn’t know might talk to her left a taste of unease in her mind and she brushed aside the oncoming feeling of panic of tonight.

 

 

She made her way downstairs and gave her mother a hug before reminding her she was going out tonight, "What? Safi! You didn’t tell me? I was cooking…we had plenty of leftovers, your father and I could have eaten that!” Her mum complained, but Saffanah had told her a few weeks ago, when her mother suggested Saffanah should wear a sari to the party, and also told her mother a week ago…and also told her the day before when she told her mother she needed the car for the night. She sighed and rolling her eyes told her mother, “You never listen!! I swear you love the television more than me, I bet you remember everything happening in your tv shows!!!”. It made Saffanah slightly irate, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying anything to start an argument, because she didn’t want to start anything. “Nevermind, but I am staying over at Sally’s, and don’t worry we won’t stay out late”, before her mother was able to get a word out, Saffanah knew exactly what else to say, “don’t worry I won’t drink, eat anything weird or talk to any boys!” laughing as she smiled walked back to her room.

 

_It is such a mess, I really should just knock down my parents room and build a walk in wardrobe. Right I better have a quick shower, and shave too...knowing my luck I could get a gaping hole in my tights and don’t want my hairy leg poking out….or I could meet someone, and something could happen_. Saffanah shook her head, and headed back to the bathroom, with a slight face at the smell she had left behind. She slipped on her push up bra, and a skin tight red dress that looked like lots of little red bandages sewn together. It came low enough to show some cleavage, but her bra gave an extra lift upwards, which made Saffanah chuck on her Pikachu onesie just in case her mum or dad walked in. _I don’t need a lecture on what good girls dress like, or what family or stinkin relatives think._

 

It was just in time too, as her father came in, “What are you doing? Your mother told me you are going out tonight, so be safe driving…and also Saffanah, you have to decide what you are going to do now…I have told you before that you can have a future if you work with me and not earning peanuts selling this stupid makeup” ,watching her father leave her room Saffanah clenched her fist and didn’t say anything to her father. Her father who had accomplished so much at a young age and taken care of his family, she couldn’t help but feel like nothing at times. It was a common occurrence and always left her feeling like she was worthless, and was never going to achieve anything, she had been studying for the past few years but only because there was nothing else to do. Of course throwing thousands at education is stupid, but she didn’t want to work somewhere just for money and definitely not get married off to a stranger her parents chose…

 

_Breathe in and out…let it all out of my mind._ But she was not going to dwell on this tonight tonight, looking towards her mini glowing Christmas tree she decided that it was her life and she doesn’t want to work as an accountant or as a paralegal or any other shitty career everyone wanted to force on her. Her hands were shaking still full of concealed anger, and she stopped doing her makeup otherwise she was going to end up looking like Heath Ledger in Batman and opened her laptop and turned up Radio1 on iPlayer. “There’s a She wolf in your closet…la la laaaaaa nocturnal something something moony awooo” Saffanah felt a smile creep up, somehow Shakira had melted away her anger, and she started packing a bag to take over to Sally’s. She put her makeup bag in with her pink electric toothbrush poking out, and finally picked up her Tolkein leggings. She thought she had bought Lord of the Rings leggings, but after looking for Mordor for what seemed ages, and coming across Mirkwood, Fangorn Forest and Moria, she decided this must have been a Hobbit map thinking that was better anyway! She looked over them again, and gave them a quick sniff to check they were freshly washed and out fell a copy of The Silmarilion she had been reading, it was taking a bit longer being dyslexic, sometimes she had to read and re-read, but somehow learning of the origins of Elves, and how nasty some were did not put her off how wonderful she considered them.

 

Putting the book on her shelf, and folding the leggings stuffing them in her bag, she went back to her laptop to open up a Youtube tutorial by Zoella she wanted to try out tonight, and clicked on preferences to delete any incriminating evidence of fanfictions and searches for “topless lee pace” and “sexy thranduil”. Recently after watching the final Hobbit film, Saffanah has become obsessed with Lee Pace a.k.a the Elven King Thranduil! And since there is not even an hours worth of film of that beautiful man, she had come across AO3 and become addicted to those fanfictions…yes those types, you all know…the ones that gives you a longing feeling and leave you feeling unsatisfied when your brain tells you that it is only imagination and you are not really that original female character. She often imagined being in that world, sometimes in Thranduil’s embarace, or on top of Legolas and underneath Thorin…being a hobbit, elf or dwarf and often enough went into these daydreams when she was doing makeovers for the middle aged woman that came and bleated at her for their miracle cream and lipstick.

 

Breaking out of her daydream, Saffanah heard her phone ringing in her bag at her feet, and she turned around so fast that she didn’t realise her feet tangled in the handles. Stumbling back after stepping on a plug on the floor she lurched falling into the old fireplace in her bedroom in pain, hitting her head on the stone shot a sense of pain and nausea into her body before everything turned blurry, and she felt a sense of sinking before losing consciousness.

 


	2. Down the fireplace into Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saffanah has always dreamt being in another world, and loses herself in daydreams all the time imagining how it would be to be loved by a certain elf. She finds herself in what seems a really vivid daydream..in the arms of a mysterious stranger.

She had lost consciousness before, the last time was at a work meeting and she slumped over on a colleague’s shoulder before rolling off the chair. It wasn’t anything serious although her manager liked teasing Saffanah by calling herself such an ogre that she made poor quiet Saffanah pass out. Keeping her eyes closed she knew she had to wait until her blood pressure recovered and the best way to do this was not to make any sudden movements, and forget about shouting her parents for help because they would definitely not let her go out tonight, or even worse she thought, her father would drive her and insist picking her up at 9pm, which would be great she thought considering the party started at 8pm. She lay there, and thought where are her parents, she obviously made a racket falling down and knocking her chair over into the fireplace. _I feel so weak, I just hope I haven’t wet myself…where is everyone? My head kills_.

 

She heard a leaf being crunched slowly, or someone was watching her and eating a crisp really slowly and she laughed at her own weirdness and opened her eyes slowly as the smell of earth ,which was foreign to her room was getting stronger in her nose. She told herself to relax, and it was just her candle burning. It was just her candle burning she thought, fear slowly creeping up over her now…

 

“Daro! Mankoi naa lle sinome?”  commanded a voice, Saffanah rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them to find several arrows by her face, and she took a deep breath in, and widened her eyes. She grabbed onto what she could on the floor, which was damp and cold trying to crawl backwards. When a tall figure shouted at her, “Gurth goth Tel’Quessir” before another voice interrupted, “Tampa Istuion!”. She protected her face with her arms and heart racing, overwhelmed with feeling faint, Saffanah’s eyes glazed over and everything faded to black.

_It’s cold, and dark…and everything hurts. Where the hell am I? I can’t see anything…ow!_ Saffanah walked into what seemed like bars after reaching out her hands and touching what was in front of her. It was cold and smooth, but more importantly where was she and what was happening. She was filled with a sudden fear, and couldn’t speak a word…she began to feel dizzy and despite her surroundings being filled with darkness, it was as if the floor was spinning and she couldn’t breathe properly. Taking short sharp inhalations and she fell to her knees, clutching her chest…she heard words being shouted with somewhat of an urgency and instead of fading away she felt those words growing louder. _I hear something, someone, help me…please make it go away, I can’t breathe…help me.._

 

The bars flung open, and a figure came closer to her, suddenly she felt the warmth of hands on her and her breathing began to normalise. Swallowing and raising her head, Saffanah was unprepared for the beauty she was about to see, the figure crouching down beside her was tall as a tree, with long blond hair falling down onto her body, she felt it tickle her skin. There was a glow coming from this beautiful creature, who had the most stunning golden brown eyes that were piercing into me, covered by brows that were furrowed making a little crease. She felt a warm breath on her, and recognised this figure from the terrifying experience earlier she had hoped was only a nightmare. Saffanah had never seen such flawless skin that was shining like a pearl in the moonlight, the expression that graced the figure’s face was full of curiosity and concern. She began feeling uncomfortable at this intimacy, slowly feeling the hold on her tighten, she looked down to her own clothes…her fluffy Pikachu onesie _What is happening?_ Taking in another deep breath, she looked over to his hands that were holding onto her, her eyes trailing on the armour of intricate design back to the figure who whispered gently, “Mani naa essa en lle?” .  She started back blankly, becoming more aware of the illumination from fire lit lamps in the background. Feeling this was all crazy, tilted her head and shuffled herself a little back all the while still being held by this stranger. Not understanding any of what was being spoken at her, and she needed to ask this beautiful stranger for help. Was it a nightmare? It felt so real to Saffanah, whose voice failed her. Words would not escape her mouth, it was as if her voice was terrified and refused to co-operate. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, when her eyes swept over those ears…they were pointed, and now she could not cope any longer. Tears pricked at eyes, and her trembling lips wetted slightly from the stream of tears, silently crying and begging for mercy…closing her eyes, she began to pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Daro! Mankoi naa lle sinome?” (Halt! Why are you here?)  
> “Gurth goth Tel’Quessir” (Death to the foe of the Elves)  
> “Tampa Istuion!” (Stop Istuion!).  
> “Mani naa essa en lle?” (What’s your name?).


	3. Is this a nightmare dressed up as an elf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saffanah still has no idea what has happened to her, but now she knows she is being kept prisoner..but what for. And why was everyone so good looking?

The blonde stranger took his arms behind Saffanah’s back brushing his hands against her hair and propped her up, their eyes meeting she shook her head in disbelief at the situation. _Who are you?_ She got the courage to speak, “Please don’t hurt me…” she begged, pleading to the stranger with her eyes closed now. “Sana sina”,  handing her a cup of something cool and refreshing. Saffanah drank it all, her fingers tracing over the carving that was smooth and apologised, “I really don’t know where I am, I don’t understand…please”, before being interrupted by the blond stranger, “Av-'osto, You are in the kingdom of our Lord of Eryn Lasgalen speak now of what intentions you have come hear? Who has sent you?” Suddenly the kindness in his voice had disappeared, and in rocked a more serious expression. _I have to do something, otherwise I am going to be killed..maybe then I will wake up from this dream._ “I don’t know this Ery Lasagne…I’m from London…are you a terrorist?” she meeped.

 

 Confused to oblivion, it made more sense to assume that there has been some terror attack and she was a hostage. She ignored that little voice speaking in her mind… _no it couldn’t possibly be…_ moving her hand up to over her own head to try and make sense of everything she felt something. Dropping the cup, and eyes widening in horror at the fact there was something different about her ears, “Fuck! My ears are pointed, what messed up person are you?!” she shouted at her what could only be kidnapper now, the only thing on her mind now was a human centipede… _please no…I don’t want to become a mutant or surgically tortured._ Falling back onto her butt, she now picked up the cup and readying herself to strike her kidnapper. He looked towards her and began to laugh, standing he turned to leave, making a small gesture with his hand.

 

Swiftly the gates of bars closed again, by what Saffanah could now see were two other figures. An unexpected energy arose in her, and she began screaming her lungs out, shouting anything and everything she could. She watched the man…terrorist…kidnapper or whatever leaving, stood up he was even taller. Even though he was definitely some criminal she could not help being awed by the way he moved, height, and his flowing hair. A chill ran down her spine, and she started shouting again, “Who the hell are youuuuu? You’re not going to staple me to someone!!!! I don’t have a kid so you can’t Oldboy me! Let me out, I’m not a terrorist…just because I am slightly brown…I don’t want to kill anyone…HELP ME FOR FUCKS SAKE!”, what seemed hours to her, hours of shouting till her voice rasped at each word, to bashing the cup the stranger had left behind against the bars.

 

She heard a slight movement in the shadow, she edged behind till she hit a wall and another cup and a parcel was pushed in. Gazing ahead, she saw the cup was the same as the one she had now been using to bash the bars, and the parcel was covered in something green. Lurching forward almost tripping over the boot part to her onesie, she studied what was now clear to be leaves. Using the empty cup, she prodded at it, when she heard a voice, “Vasa”. “What was that… wasser? Ich bin in Deutschland,? Ich can nicht sehr gut Deutsch sprechen, wo bin ich?”. Saffanah spoke, unfortunately it did not garner a response, so she moved to the edge of the gate, and stuck out her arms which were slim enough for her to poke them out of the bars until her shoulders held her back. Spreading her hands wide and despite being covered in a veil of shadow, she thrashed her arms crazily, until a hand clasped onto hers.

 

“By the Valar, I think I preferred it when you were not speaking, for many hours now you have relentlessly disturbed the peace of our prison. You have been given food and drink, and you will rest tonight, for our Lord will see to you when dawn breaks,” he let go of her hand, and the girl pressed her face closer to see…and it was the same blonde man from earlier, “Legolas!! Legolas!!! Is that you?? Why am I in prison? ”, exclaimed Saffanah frantically, before quietening as another man whipped in front of the bars. “Dina! You will not address the Prince in this manner”, barked the voice. This stranger had long mousey brown hair braided intricately out of his face, which fell below his shoulders…she couldn’t see any ties on his hair. She admired how sleek it was, and her eyes fell to his face, which was not as soft as the mysterious beauty earlier, but his attractiveness silenced Saffanah. His sharp cheekbones, made even more prominent as he clenched his jaw, raising his head up slightly, his eyes went to behind me. She followed his gaze back, and looked back at the silhouette of the cup and leaves pushed towards her earlier. _Is everyone gorgeous here?_ _Is this a new form of torture…don’t they make prisoners in Guantanamo Bay listen to Bieber…maybe they dress as fantasy characters too…is it because I downloaded those torrents all these years? Shit! But my ears…and I don’t have an orange jumpsuit..is it really Legolas? Wow these are some badass soldiers…_

 

Feeling sheepish, Saffanah took a seat on floor and made a face silently punching the air at being scolded by this stranger. She unfolded the parcel on her lap, and felt something dry inside. It had a light brown finish to it, and was shaped like shortbread pieces…then she remembered ‘Lembas bread’ before shoving it to her mouth. For many years all she could think about was how lembas bread and butterbeer tasted…her mouth watering as she took a bite. The crumbs gathered in the corners of her mouth, and faster than light she grimaced. _This is disgusting….it doesn’t even taste like cardboard…no fucking wonder Gollum chucked it! I want to puke._ Taking the rest of the bread away from her face and gagged noiselessly, she put the rest in in her lap, a taste of dry bitterness penetrating every taste bud on her tongue. Cradling the cup with both hands, slowly sipped and closed her eyes, bringing her knees up so she could rest her head on them and tried to imagine the familiar taste of Oreos before drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sana sina”, (Take this)  
> “Av-'osto, (Don’t be afraid)  
> Eryn Lasgalen (the Wood of Greenleaves)  
> Human Centipede - A horrible film...don't watch unless you want to be scarred  
> Oldboy - A brilliant Korean film! Must watch  
> “Vasa” (Eat).  
> wasser? Ich bin in Deutschland,? Ich can nicht sehr gut Deutsch sprechen, wo bin ich?” (Water? Am I in germany? I can’t speak German very well, where am I?)  
> "Dina! (Silence)


	4. Don’t say I didn’t warn you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Saffanah is finally out of the prison she was kept in and is able to explore the grounds, but despite the impending claustrophobia and poor hospitality in the dungeons, it may have been a better fate than testing the Elven King's patience.

_Waking up making sure everything in the house is clean, and going to work…I don’t want to come back home. It’s always the same, creeping softly up to my room…nobody asking how my day is, or if anything good happened…or even a simple how are you? Welcome home Saffanah I say to myself, plonking myself down on my bed who patiently waits for me everyday comforting me from what cruelties the day brought. I don’t remember when it became this way…I was inseparable from my family, the young Saffanah would have said I would always be this way, holding their hands, and treating them as my heroes…when did I start feeling unloved. Growing up and realising that how I was being treated, I shouldn’t have had to feel this way, this wasn’t how it was meant to be…they should have stopped it._

“Echuio elleth!”, a pair of hands shook Saffanah rousing her from her haunting dream, she remained for a second with a black look on her face. Through the darkness, she saw the golden beauty and asked “Legolas?”, who responded with no voice but she saw this piqued interest in his soft face when his name passed her lips, and responded with a gentle nod closing his eyes. He helped raise her holding her arms, and gripped tighter as she momentarily stumbled having slept curled up all night. Standing up next to him, she regained feeling in her numb legs and only then she realised the expanse between her height and his. Before she could estimate how much taller he was, “We must make haste, my Lord is awaiting your presence” he explained, helping you walk out of what seemed like a cage.

 

Relying on the colossal man next to her, she stumbled along the floor, her feet dragging slightly after being awoken so urgently. She felt rays of sunlight on her face, they were gentle and glowed pink, which only made her think that it must only have risen. She sighed closing her eyes wishing for the peaceful sleep that had been robbed of her. Two other men flanked either side of them, one she recognised from sometime before whenever that was, and she was too tired to study the other who had taken his place next to Legolas. The three trees walked in unison, with me lagging along the cold ground before coming up to what seemed to Saffanah as a maze of corridors.

 

Drifting forward for appeared to be forever of hallways of raised stone that felt cold to the touch, her eyes drifted over the ledge. Flowing branches intertwined with thorns of silver, she watched the bustle of other figures…elves she thought or was it only a moment of insanity she was yet to awaken from? They were dressed in earthy tones, the simplicity offset by their beauty that was inhumane, but as they moved their footsteps flowing with a sense of a delicacy to it. Instead of moving into clear space, they appeared to be walking deeper into a growing forest within a wooden silver lined palace and as light grew towards the end as did Saffanah’s growing fear.

 

As much as she has wished to be part of a different world, away from the troubled life and conflict of her world, surely this was just far away…further away but perhaps, just perhaps she thought it could be wonderland. Somewhere where she could renew herself, and purify herself. “Do not attempt to fool the King, for he can see into every deep corner of your heart, honesty is your answer to remain alive,” Legolas offered to her these words, “What can I do if my honesty is not the right answer?” she stuttered out as her guards came to a perfect halt.

 

She was about to learn the answer to her own question, as she was now facing whom she would never had imagined in her wildest daydreams to become a reality.  The Elven king was alit upon his throne shaded by towering antlers that looked ominous and cracked, and their gaze hovered towards Saffanah as much as his did. Legolas and his companions lowered their gaze, bowing gently and in turn she followed their lead in a deep bow hoping it would convey her innocence. “I must admit, although puzzling I surmise your presence is to gain something dishonourably in my woods” his voice resounded in the open halls. Saffanah had felt she had fallen down a rabbit hole, and her mind began to spin losing the ability to even let out a simper but instead focussed on the majestic immortal in front of her.

 

His long legs engulfed in a pearlescent bronze gown extending out on a burnt silver throne carved complexly into leaves and swirls, and despite its intricacy it stood strong like its king. With a swift movement raising his head towards mine, a flurry of long golden hair trailed his neck that craned towards Saffanah. “Have you nothing to speak but you will continue to insult me? Such audacity in the House of a Cala’quessir”. Losing all control of her mouth, she expelled all she could in defence, “I cannot believe it myself…my Lord…but yesterday I was but in another land,” slowly walking closer to where he was seated, “but whether it is amnesia or some black hole I fell into, please please believe me that I do not know how I fell into your land, and you would not believe where I am from because it is outrageous. I mean no har,” she pleaded before being cut off by a hand that had flown up threateningly. “You dare to decide for me what I will believe, amin feuya ten’ lle. Take her back to the gadr!” taunted the King before Saffanah felt a grip on her arms that pushed her down to her knees. Blood rose to her head, which pounded the drumbeat of her heart as she was being dragged back the bridge and she foolishly spat out, “you’re not like how you are in the movies!”.

 

“Daro, mani ume lle quena?”  teased the Elven King of the woods with a wickedly inquisitive smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echuio elleth!, (Wake up)   
> Cala’quessir (High elf).   
> Amin feuya ten’ lle (you disgust me)   
> gadr (prison)  
> Daro, mani ume lle quena? (stop, what did you say?)


	5. Party King Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to explain what we would consider mundane ordinary things to someone who is far from ordinary, and very curious. Unfortunately as she fell into this world, her belongings were seized, leaving many elves confused! Saffanah is feeling the strain now, but is determined to prove she is just a normal girl...can't say that about her humanity anymore though...

Something had enthralled the Elven King, motioning his hand towards the guards to captivate their attention, as he raised his lithe body from his throne and began his descend the steep stairs with his blood red gown slithering behind him. He took a jewelled hand to Saffanah’s face, lifting her face up to meet his eyes full of wicked allure, and drawled at her sardonically, “you will tell me what you meant by that…or soon find out the worst is yet to come,”. Her eyes captured in his hypnotic gaze, with nowhere else to avert her gaze to reciprocated with a burning expression tempted him in a hush tone, “I know that I terrify you enough for you to have kept me alive, than to kill me,” loosing the grip on her arms and offered, “I have more knowledge…than you could possible fathom. A movie… yes…it is how my people record great events of the present and past, and there is much with high regard to your kingship,” however combining all of the footage of Thranduil in the trilogy, and the paltry Wikipedia page, she thought it had seemed a good approach to Saffanah to somehow intimidate him, the growing tightness in her throat led her to believe she had made a mistake.

 

She then thought of entire fandoms that have written texts on him, and the power of the fiction filled her allowing her to begin, “there is much written about the greatness of your life and battles, and of your family. You are considered the most fabulous of all the Elves, with the power to cheer up women and men across our vast lands. Many praise you and pay homage to your beauty through art and renowned as Party King Thranduil,”. _I am desperately racking my brain for all the tags I would use when tumblring Thranduil…doodles definitely counts as art, I don’t think he wants to know about the countless love affairs he has with various elves, dwarves and Nordic Gods…and why did I have to mention Party King Thranduil…I cannot get the image out of my head of him with his Kanye shades and doing the Lee Pace I gotta pee dance…please don’t kill me._

 

What she had told him had not quenched his desire to know, however he wished for her to cease this talk presently and thought it a tool with which he would be able to use to his advantage against her…somewhere away from watchful eyes. With a small contortion of his mouth, his head turned slightly to the right, “bring it,” he commanded, resulting in another beautiful elf carrying out his King’s command swiftly placing a large dilapidated brown bag at her feet. Its handles turned to a copper colour, and body being covered in golden lettering…she recognised it in a heartbeat. _My Louis Vuitton keepall…what have they done to my baby…I bought this with my first bonus when I went to work abroad…_ Satisfied that this had humbled the girl somehow, another gesture had another elf place down more foreign possessions to the wide lips of a plinth.

 

Glancing to the floor, Saffanah bit her lip and nervously let out, “these are my things…” and unintentionally added after seeing torn fabric, “oh no my Blackmilk leggings!”. This has been what he waited for as his eyes widened in accusation, “you are of here I can see that but a spy…that you are. This cloth here represents that you are no doubt here to incite trouble for my beloved woods!”. Looking down at what once adorned her legs, she now faced a map of Middle Earth hanging from the stand, her eyes drawn immediately to Mirkwood as a red heart had been embroidered on where there once was a hole. “Only those who choose to antagonise me call these woods Mirkwood…where have you travelled from to so obviously end your journey here as is revealed by this red insigne,” now digging a finger into her throat. Realizing what leverage Saffanah thought she had was flowing like water flowing through cracks could now only explain her belongings hoping something would interest the King enough to spare her soul.

 

“It is true I am from another land, if I am being bold your majesty…then it is from another realm I have begun my origins,” she babbled thinking it was something a knight or a mage would say in some MMORPG. The silence that followed she took as permission to continue to explain, “this fabric…I am not the only person to have it, but in fact many do..” before being allowed to explain the concept of mass produced goods the King interjected in a booming tone, “you mean there are more of you working in union against me?!”. “No! Why won’t you let me finish…” shouted Saffanah exasperatedly clenching both hands waving them near her chest, “something you don't know, so you automatically assume there a million of some of my evil minions out to get you…Do I look evil?? Surely if I was out to get you I would just blow up this place or chop your head off. And why…oh please do enlighten me, why I would let myself get captured, stuck in those dingy tiny cages that even KFC would have bigger ones for their mutant chickens and be forced to eat disgusting lembas crap, have you not heard of sugar?! OH my God, these are bloody leggings you put on your legs, and run around while guys stare at your butt made by Blackmilk which actually cost me a lot of money so thank you for cutting them up…but you can buy some fakes off Ebay or anywhere if you Google it!”.

 

Her outburst was a result of her building frustration at being misjudged, however the only part of her word vomit he took notice of was her opinion of lembas. “You disrespect the traditions received by us from the great Vala?” edging even closer to her challenging her to respond. “Ha…yeah,” Saffanah began to answer with a grimace on her face, “Sorry I didn’t mean to insult you or your traditions…it is really lovely actually. I just was obviously a bit grumpy, ending up in who knows where, I mean Middle Earth inside your _beautiful_ palace…which is a dream for me. Please allow me to show you the wonders from my world if you would allow your Kingship,” she spoke with a curtsey and bowing her head down as to put some distance between herself and the ethereal beauty in front of her.

 

A smile widened on his face, causing movements on his subjects face that could only be interpreted as surprise, as he raised his eyebrows and gently passed his hands over the objects that lay out in front of him and what to him was a strange creature indeed. “Ah..yes! What you have just picked up is a wallet! You are most welcome to open it” and with a sudden sound of something metallic hitting the floor caused the King to furrow his brows. He looked down to the floor past his nose, and Saffanah bent down to retrieve what had fallen, “this,” holding up a coin to her hand, “is our equivalent of gold..we have different colours and sizes so everyone knows their value when we purchase and barter for goods. Oh you found my credit cards…yeah I have a few of them, easily done!!” she pointed out as he rifled through them with a growing look of displeasure on his face. “How ugly your world must be if there is no gold but this old metal and strange shapes…how can one take pride in such a treasure?” the King mused. “Ahh but you see these”, now having taken her American Express in her hand, “are something wonderful…they have no limit to the gold they contain,” she explained and thought there is no harm in a little lie here and there…after all how would he know her cruelty to her credit cards, “with this one can purchase any treasure from a home, to a horse and even provide a feast for hundred and thousands of elves!”.

 

Placing the wallet delicately on the plinth, Saffanah had the feeling that this was somehow displeasuring the Elf making her stomach lurch, until he commanded to be shown more. “Yes of course your greatness, these are something we eat, despite being small it contains something to give life and it is refreshing,” offered Saffanah waving a tube of mints to which he declined. “That’s ok…you probably don’t want it, might be poison and all…I mean it is not, please ignore me. Oh look at this my keys, these are for my house, my car, and finally my workplace,” she smiled as she held the keys in her palm. _If I had the keys to Selfridges…haha that would be some shopping trip but I would have to spent a couple of hours in the chocolate hall…hello diabetes._

 

She was shaken from her daydream by some sort of telepathy Saffanah though…that person who had now picked up something pink and long in his hand, with a thin cotton thread dangling from its length. Her expression was that of disbelief and embarrassment that she would have to explain a tampon to an Elf king…

 

“What is this?” commanded the King, “Perhaps another treasure from your land?”, _he was teasing me…he knows…maybe not exactly but he knows…if he wants to know, so be it!_ “My King,” Saffanah started, “this is for us women, who have the absolute delight of a special time every month where we experience more pain than being stabbed by a thousand Morgul blades, become more fearsome than a Balrog and yes…we bleed between our legs because we survived yet another month without getting pregnant! Oh and some people like to soak them in alcohol and stick it up their bottom for pure intoxication…. though I am not sure how it works as tampons open up like a flower once they become wet I think or do they…” as Saffanah trailed on her eyelids felt heavy, and the innate task of blinking was slowly wearying her making her train of thought meander from one topic to another perplexing everyone around her.

 

Now a slow ebb of heat was flowing in her body that was pulling her down, Saffanah took a painful swallow supressing the pang of hunger that she had been feeling for sometime now and exhaled “Please…I don’t feel…umm chocolate…please…” now clutching her head that was bobbing up and down and her body gently swaying, “I mean please I sleep umm?”

 

“Tanya farnuva,” concluded the Elven King Thranduil resuming his seat his eyes still observing what he considered a celestial presence, whilst Legolas tenderly supported Saffanah by the arm, quietening her expression of distress that spread over her gentle face with, “Tula, lle anta vasa ar' kaima”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tanya farnuva,” (That will suffice)  
> “Tula, lle anta vasa ar' kaima”. (Come, you need to eat and sleep)


	6. Am I in the clear yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up having rested on a full tummy, Saffanah is now faced with getting ready, and unlike those fairytale fanfics a maid does not seem to be coming along at any time soon...

Silence of the mind, for once she woke up to the gentle sounds of the wind brushing branches against the window instead of being tormented by her mind forcing her to awaken. Eyes still blocking the flicker of orange light that escaped from behind the curtains, Saffanah made the most of this feeling of comfort, just for another moment she thought. Screwing up her eyes she took in a deep breath unveiling her wild eyes that scanned the room. Despite being small and unadorned it did not feel restrictive to her, the walls were a marriage of stone and wood only interrupted by the window, which was covered by a heavy burgundy that was draped from high up the ceiling. Looking up to a carving so intricate, it was as if the artist had the freedom to stand on the ceiling creating tiny flowers woven around medieval patterns and pour gold into the tiny streams in between the engravings, which were now shining with sunlight.

 

An improvement from the cage she found herself in after being plucked out from what she considered her home with no warning continued dawdling in her bed. Her body was stiff but somehow the sleep replenished her life force, taking a deep yawn she rubbed her hands over her eyes and walked over to the light. She yearned to feel the breeze, running her fingers over the intertwined branches that covered the window but she appreciated the lack of glass and pressed her face against them breathing in this strange air that was all incomparable to the defilement that had been forced upon London. Despite its reputation causing it to have these woods renamed to Mirkwood, she could not help but feel at least these parts of the woods appeared flawless to her, however decided this assumption could not contrived as she had yet to step outside the walls that surrounded her, another enclosure she realized.

 

Taking a look around, walking about she noticed on a small wooden table that her bag had been placed there. Excitedly she went over and reached over to open the bag, and only then she took a glance at her hands that she saw smears of glittering brown and black that covered her fingers. Embarrassment surged though her body, as she wiped her hands down over her onesie that had seen better days and began to rummage through her bag. _Aha! My mirror…OH…MY…GOD…not only have I ended up in Middle Earth but I was going around like this?_ Recoiling at what opinion she must have been giving and despite this being the first time looking into a mirror since leaving her bedroom the fact she resembled an Uruk Hai was more of a concern than the minor change in her ears which she had forgotten about…

 

At which point Saffanah prayed that it was still there, not having seen it on the plinth when being interrogated by the King, the memory still made her shudder. Her hand still searching until it stopped feeling around in her bag and rested on a small piece of metal at which she let out a sigh of relief. _My phone…it’s still here, thank goodness I didn’t have to explain that…especially since my home screen photo is a group photo of their movie counterparts, good ol’ Lee Pace and Orlando Bloom with bloody Erebor as a backdrop. I remember when the first Lord of the Rings was released, and I never saw anyone as magical as Legolas…but of course his dad has to be more handsome. Seriously, those men were beautiful but do no justice to their real counterparts. I don’t know…how to explain them…other than handsome as hell and exotic._ Pulling her pink iPhone out of the compartment, she pressed a jewel covering the home button and then madly pressing the button at the top, waiting for a few seconds she was faced with a black screen. A stream of tears began to fall as the realisation hit her that her connection to her world was gone, pushing away the tiny voice telling her of the absurdity of it even working or having any connection…there were no towers to provide any signals, unless she thought, somehow Sauron’s shiny red eye had evolved his powers to include 21st Century technology.

 

Looking down at herself, what was once a luminous yellow had smudges of browns and greens prompting her to lower her nose and lift her arm allowing her to breathe in the revolting perfume that her body had cultured over time. Pulling a face and drawing her arm as much as she could away from her own body, determined that is was unquestionable that a shower of some sort was middle earth-shaking. Turning away from the colours she was desperate to throw over her bed and admire at the awe-inspiring collection of clothes in front of her however a pang in her stomach led her to race to another hidden door she had spied earlier. Begging her stomach to behave for just one more minute, she found herself in a room she had needed most of all now. Unzipping the sullied fleece she stepped out of it, now finding herself struggling with a skin-tight dress that she had been protecting from makeup stains was stained in sweat. Struggling to wiggle out of the contraption which she was thankful no one saw her in, peeled it away as it almost choked by her own poison and at last successfully flung it to the ground before sitting down. Hoping what she had sat down on was a toilet, her body sighed in relief but the memory of porcelain under her body was something she never thought she would have missed and felt a pang of sadness when thinking about her en-suite. Looking to either side of the wooden seat reminded her of when she had a school trip to a medieval Tudor village, but was thankful to the Elves it was not just a hole in the ground.

 

Toilet paper was out of the question, but a silky cloth that lay folded beside her was unfortunate enough to suffer a dirty end to its life. Shuffling along the floor with her pants around her ankles she washed her hands in a vessel of water that lay upon a surface of wood, where she found more clothes next to it, taking no consideration of what is could have possibly have been meant to be used for walked back to her room, and wondered if she was to have a maid like in all the fanfictions she had read. Someone to dress her, and one she would become friends with, then running off into the Undying Lands with, as she fantasized laughing to herself.

 

Saffanah was momentarily taken aback as she found herself in the presence of an Elf, judging by his armour and what looked like the handle of a sword gave her confirmation that she was still indeed confined in this wonderland. “You will join the King and Prince for refection shortly, and I will however…” asserted the Elf guard, surveying her with an expression of hidden nausea on his face, “advise yourself to attend to your appearance as to make appropriate for these halls,”. Taking offence to the rudeness of the guard, she scoffed and placed both hands on his hips glaring directly at him whilst chewing the inside of her cheeks as to keep herself from betraying as much as a cool exterior the now dishevelled malodourous wanderer could portray. Paying no attention for any response, the guard moved towards what was a hidden entry to something, before opening it revealing an array of clothing. He hastily took his leave bowing his head before vanishing out of the door, which was now firmly closed.

 

After waiting for some time, disastrously no maid came to Saffanah’s rescue, and the cogs turned in her head and the slow realization of what the water in the bathroom was meant to be used for came to her. _Oh no! Now what am I going to do…I can’t use that water, that is so incredibly disgusting…what kind of a room does not even have a bath or some running water, and why can’t I have a maid…I guess it was my insanity to imagine frolicking in some spa as a maid washed my hair and body, I didn’t even bring any wipes with me…and I have to wash off my makeup remover…crap!_ Noticing the jug of water that lay on a table beside her bed aroused such happiness in Saffanah, and she ran to the bed grabbing hold of the jug and took to the bathroom where she stripped herself of her unclean clothes. Drenching the silken cloth with water she bathed herself, refreshing her scent with a Body Shop strawberry shower gel she had brought with her to take to Sally’s house.

 

Moist and rejuvenated, she looked up at a small mirror, passing the sodden cloth over her head thinking how she could make the waist length mop that was on her head presentable. Running back to the room and she slipped on some fresh pants before foraging in her bag for a purse containing hair ties and pins, she her hands knew this hairstyle from memory and she made two long braids before folding them on each other on top of her head into a milkmaid braid. She noticed this earlier, but there were no bras at all in her bag, she had forgot to pack any and with the bodycon effect of her dress for the party she didn’t need one… _crap, I don’t suppose the Elf  stood guard would know what a brassiere is?_ Sifting past the dresses in the wardrobe, her hand came across a familiar item, something she had seen in Victorian images and on burlesque dancers…a corset. Grimacing at the thought of it she wrapped it around her body several times, either it was too high on her bust or too low on her hips or she could not reach the ties on the back to squeeze in her body enough.

 

Walking over to a longer mirror that was placed by the window she passed her fingers over her braids to make sure they were staying in place, and what she saw, she was not at all accustomed to. For it was her ears that were now slightly pointed, and although she had noticed them while locked up in the dungeons, her brain had repressed this memory until now. The initial horror with which she had reacted to had subsided and instead began to inspect them a little closely with some curiosity. Still feeling unsure about this new bodily modification, she let loose her braids covering her ears making her way to pick up some cosmetics from her keepall. She picked out some basics, covering any darkness under her eyes with some concealer, drawing on a smooth flick of liquid black on her eyelids framing her titian eyes with mascara, before daubing on a little red lipstick by Dior using her fingertips to create a stain. Still unsatisfied with her work, she went to her makeup bag and tipped it on the table examined the jumble of products before smoothing on her Guerlain BB Cream. _It is a little doll-like and heavy…I guess I can mix it with some concealer…it does look ok I suppose…although I am not quite sure now…_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Elvish today!


	7. Sad little beauty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been raised to feel ugly and worthless, the onset of this feeling may be because of a small trivial thing but to Saffanah it brings on so much pain. She hasn't told many people..most of her friends try to console her with complements or ask her if she is due on...but the only way she can get over these situations is to let everything out. Some company and a distraction would help her though and will she get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel like this, and suffer from extremely low self esteem and depression, please if you can speak to a psychotherapist, or email samaritans..there are lots of online help so you do not have to go in person.
> 
> jo@samaritans.org - This is amazing and has helped me so much, sometimes letting it all out is what you need without being judged.
> 
> http://www.7cupsoftea.com/ - When you feel like having a conversation about anything..

This all started because of a stupid BB Cream, but all the little things that were imperfect made her take a double look in the mirror and hate herself. That was the beginning, what seemed like an initial annoyance slowly transformed into mistakes being made with hair, and her eyeliner, and her lips, how vacuous she thought, it all bubbled within her, until she finally realised that the root of the problem was her itself. She then sat down at the foot of the long pewter encased mirror filled with a sense of despair. Getting back up on her feet to look at herself hoping that it would become evident to her as what to make prettier and correct to make herself feel better but what she was dreading was happening. Nothing was about to stop this hurricane of feelings inside of her struggling to be free and released.

 

Struggling her corseted body into the flowing silvery pink dress she had found, and found her way to ask the guard if she was allowed to go outside but something made her come back to her room before even stepping out of it, quickly undressed herself and found a floor length cream dress embroidered with pearls that she slid onto her petite frame. Looking into the mirror it was horrible; she hated the mirror and felt like shrinking away into nothing, and disappearing out of existence. This gift of life that she had been given to her, she did not want it and began to despise the fact it had been given to her without anyone even asking her if she wanted it in the first place. Sitting down onto a stool and letting her arms bear her weight on the cushioned base ready for tears that soon filled up her eyes and lips that were quivering opened way for a salty lagoon that was released from their prison behind her eyes and pooled in her mouth.

 

Saffanah hated herself, more than anything right this moment, she was the thing that should not exist. A breath, what to most should come innately was stopped by a lump in her throat that did not even want her to swallow. Letting out a small mewl she continued crying, her shoulders shuddering beside her, and her eyes passed over the legs of the table, it was smooth and she found comfort in the natural grooves in the dark wood. Her eyes soon went up to the row of cosmetics she had pulled out of her bag, these suddenly made her feel despicable. Here she had products worth hundreds, and she thought back to the mecca of cosmetics that lay in her bedroom, and began to pull at the braid she had made in her hair…because despite all this…the most premiums brands, ingredients and textures did not mask the reality. That she was ugly, and not only did she feel it but she knew it, it was an undeniable truth.

 

From time to time Saffanah experienced these situations, reluctant to tell anymore…rarely she left dressed for work or to meet a friend feeling happy to see her reflection that stared back at her, sadly this could soon be crushed either by catching sight of someone in the crowd who was dressed nicer than her, had more beautiful hair or was thinner than her, or had done their makeup better. _I look in the mirror and hate it, it doesn’t feel like me. I wish I could wash everything off to a blank canvas and remodel myself. My body, my face and my expression…everything is flawed. I can’t stop crying and my eyes sting so much, but even though everything is blurred…it is still there, the truth that I am disgusting. I just don’t feel happy, nothing I wear will change how I feel, even this bloody £35 lipstick is horrific on me._ Remembering those complements people, friends and family would throw at her, especially when she felt upset did nothing, and she could not and did not want to believe anything. No kind words would penetrate the fort of darkness she had built around her, and pull her out of the dusk she was spiralling into. Covering herself in a veil of gloom, crying at how her body had betrayed herself, sunk her head lower, making her frame as small as possible. Covering her head with her arms, she blocked out any sunlight as the more she felt it on her skin, she felt it exacerbated all her flaws and everything that was wrong with her.

 

_I just don't want to go outside and face the world. I just feel so damn uncomfortable …I just hate myself_. Unbeknownst to her, Legolas had entered the room a few moments earlier and watched her mental unravelling lead her to collapse on the floor, and knelt down next to her without speaking a word. He did not know what to do, looking at her he sensed that she was desperately hurting, and in immense pain and appeared to be disconsolate. Crumpled on the floor his eyes scanned to make certain that there was no physical injury but what could he do he thought to himself again and again, the same though running through his mind in vain.

 

Noticing his presence she stole a brief glance at him who stared for those few seconds into a pair of glistening hazel eyes, turning her head away she continued looking down at the floor. Its nothingness gave her some sort of comfort. She made an attempt to still her tears but to no success, as she just could not free herself from the thoughts that filled her mind. Legolas extended an arm out placing a hand on her shoulder, and Saffanah begged him wordlessly for silence, as she wanted no sympathy, no pity and no compliments. Nothing was true anyway, she was no better than dirty gum that had become adjoined to a pavement for years and it was something people avoided out of disgust. _People tell me what I am thinking is a lie, that I shouldn’t believe these thoughts. I am kind, caring, amazing and that I am someone the world is lucky to have so I shouldn’t be sad. I wish it were easy to shut my emotions off like flicking a switch and just feel optimistic…but I can’t and that makes me feel even more awful._

Still at loss to what the matter was with the elleth laying on the floor, Legolas started recounting a memory of his youth as an attempt to steer her thoughts, “Today the wind reminds me of when I was but an Elfling and I ran down to a stream hidden away by the back gates, which were not guarded so closely in those days. I had disappeared for a period of what seemed years to me, and I remember my father full of such anger on my return than I had never seen before. I had been keen to shoot my bows, and I was merely a beginner learning the art with my guardian, and many times my aim would fail me causing me relentless frustration during our practices. This day I remember well, clear as daylight, I had shot out an arrow and heard a hushed whimper, which followed a thump on the forest floor. I ran to the noise, and alas to my dismay I had taken a life with my own hands. At my feet lay a newborn calf and such a sorrow overcame my heart that I took off out of shame and hatred of what I had done. I sat down by the stream watching the gently waves wash over the rocks, with a lament for the fawn drifting through the woods I do not know how much time had passed but something enchanting occurred. As if it was the wish of Eru Illúvatar, two magnificent Elk, both a male and female stood together behind me, I could not face them full of shame having taken one of their young, but they came towards me softly, and gently lowered their heads. I thought of the beauty of the moment, and the lack of fear that flowed through them despite being in my presence. Instead I could feel their concern for me, which they shared unto me with a warm breath, I began to appreciate that this was their forgiveness. I accepted I had erred and they gave me compassion. Often I take to those parts of the woods, and those mute beasts always give me such pleasure and ease of mind. I should like to show you these regal gracious creates, as it is necessary at times to spend company amongst those who do not need words to speak and can be most enlightening,”.

 

The warmth of the words from Legolas that comforted Saffanah for however long, and the soothing sound of his voice had stilled her. Feeling a quiet peace awakening within her, her sadness had not yet gone, but her tempestuous eruption had calmed and sighing she raised her head to meet his. Taking her hand instinctively to her face to wipe away any smudges of makeup with her sleeve, they continued this silent conversation as though time stopped for them to cherish this moment. “Shall we make our way down my lady? Perhaps we can find you some more of the sweet bread you enjoyed?” Legolas suggested, and at this Saffanah let out a small smile and the thought of the previous might where she had eaten more cake that she thought her body could cope with and fell asleep with a comforting fullness in her stomach. Nodding slowly at his invitation, she took his hand and used the other to push against the floor making their way our of the room, the lingering scent of Saffanah’s lament slowly being carried out by the breeze through the window.


	8. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the pieces Saffanah tentatively makes her way out of her room, and to have a meal with the King. A girl that is more at home in Pizza Hut and eating more pizza at home...well everything is a little odd and enchanting here...

 

 

She had been holding onto Legolas, and released his hand, Legolas and Saffanah walked along the stone paved corridor, passing several other rooms covered by arched doors that were shut, she observed the strangeness of this world in comparison to hers. Nature had seemingly found more of an importance within this world, making her feel at ease, it was always something she disliked living in London. For all the beautiful parks there they all seemed like a manmade beauty, but there was a sense of wildness in this palace, emerald ivy wined around wine coloured flowers crawling up the ceiling so perfectly that it became a part of the décor.

 

Repeating her mantra _you are not as bad as you think you are_ to herself as she walked up to the raised archway where candlelight was flooding from. Still reeling from the effects of her eruption of emotions, Saffanah took a deep breath and clenched onto the sides of her dress. Battling between revealing a sudden outbreak of a smile, wail, shout or a sob, she put on her best normal look…cracks glued together with her makeup. She thought to herself that she has been given an incredible opportunity, and who knows if it is forever or if she will be pulled out of this fantasy, so she was going to play the game that the universe had laid out for her. She was not insane and she was indeed in the palace of Thranduil and just a moment ago, Legolas was there next to her helping her get through a storm.

 

What seemed like countless flights of stony stairs, winding up into corridors and out into another maze of possibilities. She knew that her room had been upstairs from the brief moment she had spent by the window, and walking through the lower level of the palace, her eyes came across a large open passageway that lead into what looked like an enclosed garden, the thick greenery lit up by the light and enhancing its beauty was the gentle sound of water falling in the distance. “I hope you are adjusting to your surrounds my lady, it must indeed be sorcery of some sort if you are indeed from another realm” Legolas made conversation breaking Saffanah’s concentrated observation of her journey down the palace. “Ah yes, it is much comfier having my own bed, thank you so much Legolas…and also I did not get a chance but in the forest…I am sure it was you, you were who stopped and called out and saved my life” replied Saffanah, “this is all so different to what I imagined, everything feels like a dream to me. Somehow I have been brought here…and please believe me I don’t mean to insult Elves but in my world there are only humans…Elves are but only a fantasy in my world…so how can I have become an Elf? Could someone help me?”.

 

Legolas was thinking over what she had said and sensed only truth in all that she had spoken, he furrowed his brows as he had no answers for her, although he knew who may be able to enlighten her queries and at this thought, it made his stomach drop a little. _Maybe I could meet Elron or Galadriel…wow…but I better keep my mouth shut or they will shove me in some Elvish type of  iron maiden and try get more information from me_. “I feel nervous Legolas,..I am not sure I can take part…I mean I was a prisoner only a heartbeat ago…I am really thankful that you are trying to make me feel included by bringing me to dine with you and everyone. Because seriously I will not get offended eating some food in my room…” She trailed on looking ahead avoiding eye contact with the other Elf. Chuckling lightly, Legolas replied to her concerns, “No no, of course I would not allow an elleth like yourself to have been caged up again, what different would it be from being imprisoned but merely having better sleep and a more beautiful view? It is my King’s wish to have you watched over, and let go of your worries for you are safe here”. Saffanah had been accustomed to letting her mind wander immediately to the worst possible scenarious, she was still feeling queasy at everything that was happening, but somehow not being on her Earth was comforting yet so foreign to her.

 

At last they made their way towards a hall with golden light spilling through, passing through the doorway she let her hands pass over the Elvish scripture engraved around the frame. Having fallen behind Legolas as she had become distracted, she had now found herself having to continue making her entrance on her own as Legolas was nowhere in sight. Feeling more lost now than ever, searched to her left and right, overwhelmed by the silver balls that were lit up by candles that were so bright, appearing as stars in the day. Stopping in her tracks as the bustle of Elves passed her, she looked at them hoping for some direction on what she should do but they past her with their gaze averted…going to do whatever duty that they had. Finding it all so overwhelming, Saffanah was rescued at last by a deep resounding voice filled with a tinge of familiarity in it.

 

All the other thoughts running through his mind evanesced into the air as he saw her walk in, something was wrong but the sadness and quietness added to her fragile beauty. Thoughts running rampant in his mind, and he could only focus on her, his previous thoughts filled with discussion with his advisor could not be of any relevance any longer. It was as if he had awoken from a deep sleep…somehow this elleth was different from when she had been at his feet, although she was still at his mercy all his thoughts were that he could wrap his arms around her for she appeared to break at any moment, laying his mouth on her lovely lips with comforting kisses. Feelings that had been suppressed, but lingered deep in his heart, created a conflict within his heart, and the Elven King wished to erase these feelings by subjugating her, she was a danger…he should keep her at a distance he told himself, trying to lie to himself to prevent to avoid getting more wounds that will not heal. Wounds that left him lonely, thrown into darkness, and so he was afraid to feel again.

 

Guided by the resonating light from the Elven King, she followed his voice to his face and walked over where he gestured gently with his hand, beckoning her to take a seat. The table rectangular and long, it filled the great expanse of the hall that is was placed in, with the King seated at the top of the table, two other seats both left and right to Thranduil had beautiful silver cutlery in front, reminding Saffanah of the first time a friend took her to a Michelin star restaurant and the confusion came flooding back to her, the stress of what piece of cutlery was for the starter, pre-starter and pre-dessert. Tentatively taking a seat, she kept both hands in her lap, fingering the thin line of pearl bracelets that were tied around each wrist. The whisper reached her ears, Saffanah had disappeared into a daydream, “Will you not eat?” remarked the Elven King, who turned his gaze which almost seemed like an order to Saffanah to follow his gaze towards the plethora of exotic food laid out. “Yes of course, I am sorry…I don’t know what anything is though…your majesty…I have some allergies so I have to be careful. I can’t eat nuts, it’s poison to me…I will stop breathing and I doubt you have a stash of epi-pens here.” Saffanah retorted in an apologetic manner, to which Thranduil responded with a tone of confusion, “You speak with words that I do not quite comprehend, it is unlike the words the **humans** here use,  I take it the food is not to your liking?” raising his eyebrow as Saffanah became flustered at this comment. “Not at all, my lord…please if you will would you tell me, I mean recommend something to eat? Just no nuts…I do not want to stop breathing, it is an inconvenience,” she put in quickly, taking more concern with the words she chose, although it strained her not to use the colloquial slang that to her came naturally.

 

 

“Well yes of course, _your_ lord will be most glad to guide you,” with a smirk on his face. Saffanah took no notice to any ulterior meaning that could have been interpreted to reveal many other thoughts he was having.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who take the time to read my words, it means a lot to me...


	9. Treacherous thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvish table manners are a little more touchy feely than you'd expect..with the Elven King warming to the stranger, Saffanah is feeling a little more welcome and making sense of this surreal happening.

His eyes glanced over to her small face, her forehead covered by hair most unsuited to an Elf, but he noticed as she brushed her hands over to move hair by her golden eyes, that just above her right eye lay a scar. It trailed from just at the top of her temple down into the corner of her eyes, which would normally have been veiled by her blackened hair. “That,”, Thranduil pointed to his own face, indicating that he wished to know more about the design on her face that fate had thrown at her, “A battle scar perhaps? I have never seen such injury as this that us Elves cannot heal…”. Saffanah felt a rush of embarrassment, she took her palm up to her head quickly covering it, “Oh…you mean this…I guess it is kind of a battle scar. It happened a while ago, when I was working in South Korea…a land far away from home,” gesturing her hands as she spoke, keeping her gaze low and stealing looks at the beautiful creature in front of her.

 

Her lecturers at university always told her that she would use her hands to the point where it was a distraction, and continuing to flail she continued, “I was working with a group of girls, they were singers…I was in charge as makeup artist for personal events or shows, y’know..By the way it was _amazing_ , finally being in the country that is just so cool, they are always on top of their makeup game and oh my gosh, the music! And oh my gosh the boys!!!”, at which she stopped to let out a smile, “One day…we were going to film for guerrilla date, usually these girls are bombarded with obsessed fans with their hands full of Tiffany’s and Apple products …followers of them presenting gifts I mean, but someone who hated them also had come. I saw them about to throw something as I was allowed to hang around…and I think they were going to throw it at one of the girls, so I pushed her away…the thing turned out to be a brick, I knew this after waking up in a hospital a few days later. They must be pretty strong to throw it that hard that it cracked my head! I can’t lift to save my life!! But yeah…so my face split and I got a lovely fracture. As I was in one of the lands with the greatest doc…um..healers, I thought it would be ok, but it is so much better than it was than the bleedy mess I later saw on some forum site thanks to some netizen capturing the moment forever! Although…now I kinda wish I had my nose done too when I was in the clinic, but I got scared…”.

 

Ending her explanation, much of which was too foreign for Thranduil to make sense of, “Your nose…I see nothing at fault with it” he spoke in a deadpan tone. Saffanah smiled thinking that she did not want to get into how much she dislikes her nose conversation with a king in a far away land, and it would inevitably end up in a I want to change every part of my body rant. Thranduil gestured at an Elf to bring forward herself, she was tall and cold looking, a simple olive green dressed draped around her, and her long brunette hair was brought behind her where it fell like a waterfall to her waist. She bowed to her kind, and served him a dish from the array that lay on the table, it was a disk of some soup like food in an ornate silver bowl covered in a design that emulated the glittering of jewels, and could possibly be worn as a crown too.

 

Not even glancing at the empty seat where Legolas was meant to be, she moved swiftly to Saffanah, fulfilling the same action and left. Who looked down at the steaming bowl, her appetite surging to the surface and she swallowed as her mouth began to water. Unsure as to the eating habits of Elves, and if she had to wait for some kind of command or a sort of an Elvish grace..she continued staring at her bowl longingly. “Does it displease you?” proclaimed the Elven King, startled by this sudden exclaim, she began to shake her head vehemently in denial, “No, no!” I meant to be polite, I thought you might do something first…”. Feeling utterly silly, she had raised interest in him, to which he inquired in a hushed manner, “I might do something first…? Tell me, what would I exactly do?”.

 

Feeling like she would like to be swallowed by the ground beneath her, Saffanah did not want to meet his eyes, her head bent so low she could soon kiss the ground but still she felt his burning gaze on her. She said nothing to him, instead picked up her spoon and tentatively dipped it in her bowl, and into her mouth. It was smooth and creamy, something about it tasted familiar. It had a subtle sweetness to it, which was complemented by a note of vegetables, which she thought must be some sort of herb. Devouring her food almost instantaneously, she had not eaten since the bread she had gorged on. Whether this was breakfast, lunch or dinner, she had no idea of the time. Putting down the spoon, now moving her attention on the quartet on musicians playing soothing music, it was certainly different from something like Debussy, but accepting the strangeness and seeing the beauty in their song, she smiled, enjoying the Elven sonata that flowed through the air to her ears, and closed her eyes.

 

Making his way through the soup, and looking at the Elf that sat beside him, never missing his mouth as he placed a spoon, or the rim of a goblet to his lips. Her small face adorned by colours, black that lined her eyes…he steadily lowered his eyes to her lips, which he trailed several times. They were covered in an unnatural red, but he could not deny that it enhanced her beauty. Her eyes that defined she was indeed of Elven blood, but everything else about her was so bizarre to him. Tilting her head to her right she gave more access for Thranduil to  fixate upon, her raven hair caressed her collarbone, her tan skin that was unlike any known to him nor was written in any of their ancestor’s scriptures.

 

Saffanah had succumbed to her never ending exhaustion, and began to breathe slower and deeper..falling into a dream. Feeling a warming sensation flow through him, he reached out his left hand to touch her softness. He stroked his fingers through her hair and his tips of his fingers brushed past her collarbone feeling her warm skin, raised his hand over her neck to the base of her chin. When suddenly a clutter of something metal falling to the floor, jolted Saffanah awake and had also caught Thranduil off guard by his son, as he had carelessly allowed a cup to fall that had caught onto the hem of his golden sleeve.

 

“My Lord, Tauriel had called for me,” bowing apologetically to her side was Legolas. He took his seat opposite Saffanah, and let out a small smile directed for her. _Wow…Tauriel exists! I just thought she was a made up for the films…I wonder what she is like..and does she fall in love with Kili, or has she already..I better shut up and not mention the stinky big eye or dwarves!_ Out of nowhere more Elves appeared, serving more food and replacing fresh hot food onto the long table. What seemed like roots, legumes and beans of different colours were decorating the plates on which they were laying upon, and small steaming loaves of bread and plenty of fish. Sighing inwardly at the relief at the silence because there was no meat in front, Saffanah had always started arguing when people made comments about no-meat meals. She thought animals were just as important as people…just because they could not speak the language of men, didn’t mean that they should be eaten. Although guiltily she liked lamb a lot…and suddenly dread filled her…what if vegetables and plants talked too? Legolas broke the silence whilst they ate, “I am glad that my lady has taken to our humble offering”. Grimacing at her Lembas outbreak that was imprinted on her memories clearly, now felt rather sheepish.

 

“You will walk with me,” commanded the Elven King Thranduil, having risen from his seat, he had suddenly become more magnificent towering over her, Saffanah, reluctant to leave the table, she felt she could still eat a little more but stood up offering little resistance.


End file.
